Nothing Better Than You
by smile.thats.all.you.need
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is 16 years old and has not lost her father; she is a very caring, nice, compassionate girl who loves her family very much. Peeta and Katniss see each other very often because they trade. Prim is Peeta's little sister, but Katniss loves her like her own. When Prim is reaped what happens? Full summary on inside. Please read this is my first fanfiction. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Katniss Everdeen is 16 years old and has not lost her father; she is a very caring, nice, compassionate girl who loves her family very much. Peeta and Katniss see each other very often because her and her dad trade their squirrels for bread. Prim is Peeta's little sister, but Katniss loves her like her own. When Prim is reaped what happens. This story is on how the Hunger Games would have been if she hadn't lost her father and her ability to trust and let people in.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games. Sadly**

**I wish I did.**

**This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too rough on my story but I would love to hear your opinions on how I could write better. Thanks!**

** . .need**

Katniss POV

I remember that day like it was yesterday. My father had gone to the mines for his job like any other day while Prim and I went to school. When I heard that siren I stood straight up and ran to the mines, my mother Iris stood. She was frozen waiting for the elevator to come up with my dad in it. We wait for hours? I didn't even know, people stood by waiting and every now and then a sigh of relief was let out from another. The elevator to the deep mines came up once again and there stood my father covered in ash. My mother started crying as I stood there waiting, smiling at him. He walked to my mother and I and hugged us. That was the day I swore I would do anything to keep my family from harm.

My dad took me out hunting again today. "Katniss your getting very good at the bow!" my dad said, "Thanks daddy, it's only because I have a great teacher." I replied. My dad lets out a hearty laugh and it resonates through the area we are in. I can't help but laugh with him.

We take our time going back picking flowers and herbs as we go for mom. We hide our bows and arrows in a hallow tree and start heading for the fence. He checks the fence and nods at me telling me to go first. I wiggle under the fence and take the game bag from him. He goes through and we walk to the bakery together. My dad and Mr. Mellark are very good friends and always talk to each other for a while whenever we go to his bakery.

Dad opens the door for me and I enter. "Welcome to the… OH hello Christopher, it's nice to see you again and ahhh you brought sweet little Katniss with you too?" Mr. Mellark had said. "Hi Nicholas it's nice to see you again too." My father replied. "Hey! I'm not that little!" I replied. My father starts laughing with Mr. Mellark.

I hear more chuckles from the back and look to see Mrs. Mellark watching us from behind the counter. I walk over and sit one of their chairs. "Hi Katniss, how are you?" Mrs. Mellark asks. "I'm fine how are Reuben, Rye, and Peeta doing?" I ask always wanting to make sure they don't beat each other. "I'm fine, still extremely handsome if that's what you wanted to know." Says a voice behind me. I turn to see Rye the second son of the Mellarks. He is grinning and I see amusement in his eyes. "Hi Rye!" I exclaim. He hugs me and I hug him back. "Umm Rye… can't bre-athe." He lets me go and I sit back down. Rye sits on the other side and we sit in comfortable silence until Peeta walks in through the door his face instantly lights up when he sees me sitting at the counter.

I smile at him and he smiles back at me. He then looks at Rye, he gives Peeta a knowing look and Peeta glares back. Peeta walks over and sits next to Rye. "So, Katniss, what brings you here today." Peeta asks me. "My father and I just brought some squirrels for your family to eat like always." I told Peeta. Rye stands up after a while and says, "Well I got to go bake some bread, thanks for the hug Katniss." I smiled and said a bye, but Rye didn't leave. "What Peeta, you jealous she hugged me and not you?" Rye asked Peeta. Peeta's jaw fell and his face was a deep shade of red. They stared at each other for a while until several people laughing behind us interrupted them. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark and my father were laughing at the two. I was so confused, what the heck was going on? Peeta stood up and Rye instantly knew what he was going to do, Rye ran out the bakery with Peeta right behind him.

"Well looks like someone's confused." I turn to see Mr. Mellark looking at me. I nod at him and he chuckled at me. "Come one Katniss we have to get home to your mother." My dad called out to me from outside the bakery. "Okay I'll be right out." I called back. Mrs. Mellark walked back in and gave me a hug. "Come back soon okay honey." Mrs. Mellark told me I replied with a nod. Out of nowhere we heard a scream and saw Prim bounding down the stairs. "Hi Prim, how are you doing?" I asked her, she cam running at me with full speed and almost knocked me down with a hug. She hugged me as hard as she could so I kneeled down to her height and hugged her with the same amount of strength. Prim let go and walked into the back of the bakery. I was about to turn around and leave but I remembered something. "Peeta!" I yelled. He came out of the back of the bakery very quickly. I went up to him and hugged him; "Sorry I didn't hug you before, no need to get jealous." I told him. I pulled back and his face was red. "Bye Peeta I'll see you tomorrow or something." With that I walked out, my father was waiting outside and we walked home.

Well that's my first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please leave a comment or favorite. Thank you I will try to update next week but my schoolwork and such. Thank you so much for taking your time and reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Summary**

**Katniss Everdeen is 16 years old and has not lost her father; she is a very caring, nice, compassionate girl who loves her family very much. Peeta and Katniss see each other very often because her and her dad trade their squirrels for bread. Prim is Peeta's little sister, but Katniss loves her like her own. When Prim is reaped what happens. This story is on how the Hunger Games would have been if she hadn't lost her father and her ability to trust and let people in.**

**I forgot to say that Mrs. Mellark was going to be nice, well I guess you could see that now, but yeah because she had Prim she softened up.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games. Sadly**

**I wish I did.**

**This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too rough on my story but I would love to hear your opinions on how I could write better. Thanks!**

** . .need**

Peeta's POV

I take my pencil and make intricate lines on my paper, the picture is almost finished, but I still need to add the shadows. A dandelion, the first sign of spring. I'm about to add another detail into my drawing, but then I hear laughter coming from down stairs. It sounds like Katniss's father. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear, "Hey! I'm not that little!" I let out a chuckle and walk down.

I walk to the counter to see Rye and Katniss having a staring contest, I think. Katniss smiles at me and I smile back at her, "God, she is so cute!" I think to myself. Rye gives me a knowing look and I glare at him. After a while I sit down next to him and look up to Katniss, "So, Katniss, what brings you here today?" I asked her. "My father and I just brought some squirrels for you family to eat like always." Katniss politely answered me, of course, how could I be so stupid, why else would she be here. Rye stands up and says, "Well I got to go bake some bread, thanks for the hug Katniss." I sit there shocked, she gave him a hug! Why didn't she give me one? Katniss smiled back and said bye, but Rye had other plans, "What Peeta, you jealous she hugged me and not you?" Rye asked me. My jaw fell at that and I could feel my face becoming a dark shade of red. I stared at rye and all I could see in his eyes were amusement. We were interrupted by laughter behind us my mom, dad, and Katniss's father were laughing at us. I looked at Katniss and she looked so confused. I stood up and Rye already knew what I was going to do. He bolted for the door with me hot on his heels.

I chased him until he turned into a dead end. I was stronger and faster than he was, so I knew I was going to win already. I catch up to him and he looks for an escape but finds none. "Now, now Peeta I was only joking around." Rye tells me. I glare at him, "You know I like her and all you do is embarrass me in front of her!" I yell at him "Look I'm sorry, but I bet she thinks it's cute when you blush, although I think it's really funny." I lose my wrestling stance and I look at Rye, "Really you think she thinks I'm cute?" I ask him unsure. He nods at me and I say a quick thanks.

We walk home together, Rye still making fun of me about my huge crush on Katniss. I punch him several times in the shoulder to make sure he gets the message that we were almost home so he would have to stop teasing me soon. We get back and I go through the back to get to the kitchen because I don't want Katniss to see me all love struck. I get in and hear Prim yell or I guess squeal really loudly because she can hear Katniss. I guess I'm not the only one that likes her. I take out three packs of dough that I made yesterday, and start kneading the first pack. I finish it in five minuets and start another pack finishing in the same amount of time as the first. Prim comes into the kitchen, and she hugs me. I'm about to start kneading some more dough until I hear Katniss yell my name and I tried to get out of the kitchen as quick as I could, but being the stupid, awkward me I stumbled almost falling face first in front of Katniss. She walked up to me and I almost felt myself start sweating she hugged me. I was frozen for a second but I hugged her back quickly. She was a head or so shorter than me so her head was nestled in my chest so I knew she could hear my heart about to burst out of my chest. "Sorry I didn't hug you before, no need to get jealous." She told me, I felt my heart pick up its rate and by face starting to become a dark shade of red. She pulled back and looked at me, "Bye Peeta I'll see you tomorrow or something." She let go and walked out to meet her father. I was smiling like an idiot.

I walked into the kitchen again and my dad came in. "Who are you and what have you done to my son?" He asked my chuckling. "Hahaha very funny." I responded. "No seriously, what happened?" He pushed. "Ummm… I… Katniss hugged me." He looked at me and smiled. "I really happy for you son" He tells me I smile at him and go back to kneading the last pack of dough. "But seriously, do something to show her that you like her soon okay?" My dad tells me I nod and place the dough in pans to place into the oven next. Time passes by fast as I make bread for the next day as I think a lot to myself. The reaping is in a few days, I hope nothing happens to Katniss, she has her name way more than she needs to, and Prim it's her first year. I'm about to go upstairs to go to sleep. I hear pounding at the entrance door of the bakery. Can that person not read or something? I walk up to see Mr. Everdeen. I quickly open it, he was out of breath, sweating, and looked miserable. I tell him to sit down as my father comes bounding down the stairs. "Christopher, whats wrong?" My father asks him. "Katniss."

Well that was chapter 2, I hope you like it, by the way I updated early this week because of school so I won't be able to update on the same date. Thanks please review, favorite, and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Summary**

**Katniss Everdeen is 16 years old and has not lost her father; she is a very caring, nice, compassionate girl who loves her family very much. Peeta and Katniss see each other very often because her and her dad trade their squirrels for bread. Prim is Peeta's little sister, but Katniss loves her like her own. When Prim is reaped what happens. This story is on how the Hunger Games would have been if she hadn't lost her father and her ability to trust and let people in.**

**I do not own the hunger games, i wish i did then i would have been able to meet josh hutcherson. Katniss's POV will be the fourth chapter so no need to worry!**

Peeta's POV:

My thoughts were going a thousand miles an hour. Whats wrong with Katniss? What happened? "Christopher tell us whats wring with her." My dad pushes him. "She... shes having a nightmare, and shes crying for you Peeta. You have to come." Mr Everdeen tells me. Katniss, shes crying for me? Why me? Mr Everdeen pulls me with him and we run to the edge of the seam. We run up to the house, I fall to my knees, I have never run so hard in my life. We walk inside, I see Mrs. Everdeen coming out of Katniss's room with a rag and a bucket of water. I hope shes okay. I walk to the room which Mrs. Everdeen just came out of. I walk in and close the door silently.

My first thought when I see her is beautiful. She looks fine to me but as I walked closer I could hear her whimpering. "Peeta. Peeta, no please." she whimpers. My heart feels as if someone just stabbed me. Katniss, the girl who stole my heart, who never asks for help, who hunts illegally, shes calling for me. I stand at the side of her bed, I shake her shoulder but she doesn't wake up. "Katniss, Katniss, it's me Peeta." I shake her shoulder a little harder and she starts to stir, I touch her cheek to encourage her to wake faster. as soon as my finger made even the slightest contact on her skin she woke up. Sitting straight gripping onto the blanket that's on her. She looks at me with wide eyes and without notice launches herself at me. We almost fall off the bed, but I keep us steady. "Peeta, I thought you were gone!" Katniss tells me. "I will never leave you Katniss."I tell her. I hold her tightly against my chest as she cries, her cries quiet down to whimpers and then shes silent.

"Kat, I got to go home, it's like midnight and we have school tomorrow. You have to go back to sleep." I tell her even though I don't want to leave. "No Peeta, please stay with me. If you leave my nightmares will come back." "Katniss, I cant stay here without your parents permission first." I remind her "Then go ask them, please." She pouts. God she looks adorable with her bottom lip jutting out like that. I nod and walk out of her room to go ask her parents. I come back not long after. "Kat are you asleep yet?" She rolls over and looks at me. "Come here Peeta." I oblige and lay next to her. She shifts herself and places her head on my chest. It feels as if my body was made so her head could fit there perfectly. She falls asleep soon after listening to the beat of my heart. I wrap my arms around her thin body and fall asleep as soon as my eyes close.

I wake up at 4 like I always do but find myself in a different bed. I look over to see Katniss in my arms, thats when it all came rushing back to me, I helped her last night, I slept with her and kept her nightmares away. I move and get out of bed, gently setting Katniss back down on the bed. I rush back home to get the bakery ready and the get myself ready for school. Going into the shower and getting out in record time. Throwing clothes on without thinking but as I ran past a mirror I went back to fix my hair. I sprinted back to Katniss's house. I walk back in to see Mr. Everdeen getting ready to go back to the mine. "Good morning Peeta, Thank you so much for calming her down yesterday." I give him a nod and walk back into her room. She was still asleep so I sat down on her bed and waited for her. It was 6 so I decided to wake Katniss up. I shook her shoulder until she started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and I smiled at her, so she smiled back at me. "Kat, it's 6o'clock you have to wake up and get ready." I tell her quietly she tells me okay, but I could barely hear her.

I left her room so she could get herself ready. Katniss might want some break feast so I decide to make her something to eat. I walk into the kitchen to see if there was anything for her to eat, but find nothing. Katniss comes out wearing worn out jeans and a light pink shirt. She looks good in pink, not that she doesn't look nice all the time. "Good morning, Bread Boy." Katniss says. Bread boy? What type of nickname was that, whatever it's Katniss, I love her. "Morning Kat. Are you feeling better?" I ask her. "Yeah thank you Peeta." Katniss tells me. She comes up to me and hugs me. I hug her back, "Katniss, we have to go." I tell her. She goes to tell her mother that shes leaving. Katniss comes back and puts some boots on and we walk out of her house. "Katniss, why don't we stop by the bakery. My parents were worried sick about you." Katniss agrees to stop by the bakery to say hi to my parents.

We walk in to see my father sweeping the store and my mother putting some type of pastry in the shelves. The bell goes off and they look up. My mother walks up to Katniss and gives her a hug, they walk into the back of the bakery together most likely to have a conversation on if shes okay. My dad comes up to me, "Hey Peeta, how is she?" My father asks me. "Shes doing better, she still didn't tell me what happened in her dream though." I answer my dad. "I'm pretty sure that if she wants you to know what happened, she will tell you." I nod and he pats me on the back. I walk to the back of the bakery to tell Katniss that we have to go soon. I walk into Prim and Katniss chasing each other while Katniss tries to get frosting on Prim. Katniss catches Prim and puts the frosting on her nose. Prim giggles and tries to get out of Katniss's grip. Katniss lets go and she whispers something in Prim's ear. Prim nods and comes over to me. She hugs me and when I think shes about to leave she smears frosting on my face. Prim giggles and runs to the front knowing that I can't do anything to her in front of customers. Katniss has frosting on her hands and I think of a great way to get payback on her. I walk up to her and hold her hand that has frosting on it and I hold it up to my mouth. I lick her hand to rid it of frosting. Katniss shrieks, "Peeta, eww that's gross, stop!" I lick her entire had to get rid of the frosting. Katniss tries to get away but I got her in a death grip. I wipe some of the frosting on my face onto hers and her eyes get wide. She already knows what I'm going to do. She finally gets out of my grip and runs to the other side of the bakery. Ichase after her, she may be faster than me, but I'm stronger than her. I chase her around the bakery a few time, knowing that she will get tired soon. She slows down and I find my chance. I lunge for her and this time she can't get out. She's wiggling to get out of my grip and I pin her to the ground. "Peeta, don't do this, this is gross." Katniss tells me. My grin just gets wider and I lean in to lick her face. She shrieks again and I lick her face clean of all the frosting. I lean back and smile at her, but she scowls at me.

I try to help her up but she looks away and gets up on her own. Right when I thought she was going to leave she turned back to face me and in a blink of an eye she pushed me to the ground and pinned me in record time. Katniss smiles at me and I smile back. One thought goes through my mind, I love you Katniss Everdeen!

**AN**

**I'm so sorry this is late. I just started my high school registrations and testings for honors and AP classes. Thank you s o much for staying with me. I love you guys. I really hope you like this chapter. Tell me if you have any suggestions or if you want something to happen in the next chapter!  
**

**Thank you!  
**

** . .need  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**

**Katniss Everdeen is 16 years old and has not lost her father; she is a very caring, nice, compassionate girl who loves her family very much. Peeta and Katniss see each other very often because her and her dad trade their squirrels for bread. Prim is Peeta's little sister, but Katniss loves her like her own. When Prim is reaped what happens. This story is on how the Hunger Games would have been if she hadn't lost her father and her ability to trust and let people in.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games. Sadly**

**I wish I did.**

**I'm going to make Katniss 15 and Peeta 16. I hope you don't mind.:P  
**

**This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too rough on my story but I would love to hear your opinions on how I could write better. Thanks! Please give me some suggestions on what you want to happen in the story. I would love to hear your ideas! Please excuse my spelling and grammar!  
**

** . .need.**

**Chapter 4**

My father and I walked home to my mother who was waiting on the porch of our house. She welcomed us back home and kissed me on the head. "Hi mom!" She smiles at me and goes to kiss my father. I smile at their affection and love for each other. We walk in and I drop off the game bag on the table for my mother to use for our dinner. "Katniss, I made a bath for you, you should go and use it okay honey." I smile at her and nod and give her a quick thanks to leave her and my father to spend some time together.

I soak in the bath for a while letting all the stress wash away with the water that's draining. I close my eyes and see everything that happened today. My father and I went hunting and had a good time like we always did. Then we went to the Mellark bakery to trade for bread and Peeta and I spent time together. He such a nice guy, I'm so glad he has a girlfriend. Delly's a really nice girl but they don't even hold hands or eat lunch together. I hope that they are okay. I open my eyes again and finish up my bath knowing that I have to go help make dinner tonight.

We eat basil chicken, the basil is from my mothers little garden she uses for her herbs and the chicken from our day of hunting today. The reaping was in a week and I knew my nightmares were already coming soon. Every year about the same time I start getting nightmares, this year I know it's going to be worse, it's Prim's first year and even though she only has one slip inside the thousands of others. It was always the same nightmare every time, Effie our districts escort pulls out the girls name and it's mine. We finish our dinner up with some mint tea. This is how we end our meal every day, it always calms my stomach down after the days activities.

My parents say a goodnight to me and they both kiss my head. I head to my room to sleep and get ready for the next day. Once backpack is packed up for tomorrow I walk to my bed and try to sleep. Knowing full well that nightmares would be haunting me from today.

(Dream in Italics)

_I's standing in front of the mirror with my mother behind me, I'm wearing a blue dress and my hair is in a braid, or is that a bun, maybe it's both? I have absolutely no idea what it is.  
_

_"Your beautiful Katniss." My mother tells me.  
_

_"Thanks mom." I reply  
_

_The bell rings and it's time to get going to the town square. I walk with my parents until we reach the bakery where the Mellarks are waiting for us. Rye, Reuben, and Peeta smile at me and I smile back. Prim walks up to me and hugs me. We all walk to the town square together and we all sign in. I walk to the 15 year old girls section and wait for the reaping to start. Effie comes out wearing some ridiculous wardrobe she talks to us about what a great honor it would be to win the Hunger Games. She babbles on about honor, and fame, and money. I tune her out but then suddenly she calls out a name I have never heard before in my life. Carrie Mattz. She is a merchant and looks very tough, a rare thing for a merchant. She doesn't look frightened that she called up for her death sentence, or that's what I call it. She walks up and stands there with no expression.  
_

_"Now for the boys." Effie says into the microphone.  
_

_I look up and she pulls out a name, my heart falters a bit.  
_

_"Peeta Mellark!"_

_No, no not him. Anybody but him. I scream out for him  
_

_"Peeta! Peeta!" I scream, wanting for him to come back from a death sentence.  
_

(Dream Over)

I feel someone shaking me and I begin to stir. "Katniss, Katniss it's Peeta."  
Someone says to me. Peeta, Peeta? He touches my cheek and I open my eyes. I grip the blankets on my bed until my knuckles turned white. I see Peeta standing over me and I launch myself at him. We almost fall off but he keeps us steady.

"Peeta I thought you were gone!" I cry into his shirt.

"I will never leave you Katniss." Peeta tells me.

He hugs me until my sobs die down to cries, my cries, to whimpers, and then whimpers to silence. We stay quiet for a minute as he rocks me on my bed.

"Kat, I got to go home, it's like midnight and we have school tomorrow. You have to go back to sleep." Peeta tells me stopping the silence.

"No Peeta, please stay with me. If you leave my nightmares will come back." I tell him not wanting him to go.

"Katniss, I cant stay here without your parents permission first." Peeta reminds me

"Then go ask them, please." I pout. He looks at me as if he looks at me as if I were a puppy. He nods and walks out to go ask my parents if he could stay overnight. Not long after he comes back into my room and asks me if I'm still awake. I roll over and motion him to lay on my bed with me.

"Come here Peeta." I tell him. He nods and lays next to me I move around and place my head on his chest right above his heart. His heart beat calmed me down and I soon found myself falling asleep.

"Kat, it's 6o'clock you have to wake up and get ready." Peeta tells me. I whisper a soft okay. He leaves my room so I could get myself ready for school. I change into some worn out jeans and a light pink shirt. I walk out to see Peeta cooking break feast and he looks at me.

"Good morning, Bread Boy." I say to Peeta. Peeta smiles at me.

"Morning Kat. Are you feeling better?" He asks me.

"Yeah thank you Peeta." I reply. I walk up to him and hug him knowing full well that I may never see him again especially if my nightmare becomes reality.

Katniss, we have to go." I nod and walk to my mothers room to say goodbye. I come back and put on my favorite leather boots and we walk out of my house.

"Katniss, why don't we stop by the bakery. My parents were worried sick about you." Peeta tells me. I agree with him. The least I could do for costing them so much trouble was to at least thank them for it. We walk to the bakery together and go in. i see Mr. Mellark sweeping the front and Mrs. Mellark putting pastries into the display case. When the bell goes off Mrs. Mellark looks up at me and walks over to hug me. She leads me to the back of the bakery to I assume to talk. She gives me a mug of tea and we drink tea together in comfortable silence. We talk about how everything is and school. After awhile Prim walks into the kitchen and upon seeing me she runs up to me. She asks me if I want to help her make the frosting that Peeta will use for the cakes late and I agree. we make frosting and get a bunch of it on our hands. We laugh and play around, prim makes me feel like a little kid again. We chase each other around the kitchen and then we hear Peeta come into the kitchen. I get a good idea and whisper it to Prim.

"Prim go wipe the frosting on your hands all over you brothers face." I whisper to Prim She nods and walks over to Peeta. Prim hugs Peeta and just when shes about to let go she wipes the frosting her hands all over Peeta's face. She giggles and runs to the front knowing that Peeta can't do anything to her in front of their parents. Peeta looks at me smiling and walks up to me, he takes my hand and licks it keeping me in a death grip.

"Peeta, eww that's gross, stop!" I shriek, but he doesn't stop. He licks the rest of my hand to get rid of the rest of the frosting. He smears frosting on my face from his and my eyes get wide. I already knew what he was going to do. I try to get out of his grip and when I finally do I run to the other side of the bakery. He chases after me I'm faster than him, but he's stronger. He chases after me several times around the kitchen, and I soon get tired running around the kitchen. He takes this as a chance and lunges for me and pins me to the ground. I try to wiggle out of his grip, but this time I'm stuck so I try to negotiate with him.

"Peeta, don't do this, this is gross." I tell Peeta. He doesn't seem to care and goes for it. His grin gets wider and he leans in to lick my face. He licks my face clean of frosting and then he leans back. I scowl at him knowing he doesn't like it when I do that. He tries to help me up but I get up on my own completely ignoring him. Right when he thought I was going to leave I turn around in the blink of an eye and pin him to the ground knowing that I can't keep him there much longer. Peeta just smiles at me and I smile back at him. These are the moments that I want to keep, just in case the odd are not in my favor this year.

"Woah! Am I interrupting something here?" Someone asks. I turn around to see Rye standing in the doorway to the room that we are in. I get up and help Peeta up and brush both of us off.

"No Rye you are not interrupting anything." I reply.

"Are you sure because it sure looked like you two were about to kiss each other." Rye tells us. I laugh at him and look at Peeta who was very quiet. I see that his face is beet red. He looks as if he is trying to hid the blush that has now invaded his face. I decide that I should do something to make Peeta less uncomfortable.

"Well at least Peeta has the guts to do something, you on the other hand might want some help." I retort. Rye's face becomes a light pink and Peeta is chuckling behind me. I grab Peeta's and and lead him out of the kitchen to the front.

"Do you think I have the guts to tell you something really important?" Peeta asks me.

"Yeah I think so, why?" I ask.

"Katniss."

**Don't hate me that I ended in a cliff hanger. I will try to update sooner this time. Sorry for not updating for awhile! Love you guys!**

** . .need  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**

**Katniss Everdeen is 16 years old and has not lost her father; she is a very caring, nice, compassionate girl who loves her family very much. Peeta and Katniss see each other very often because her and her dad trade their squirrels for bread. Prim is Peeta's little sister, but Katniss loves her like her own. When Prim is reaped what happens. This story is on how the Hunger Games would have been if she hadn't lost her father and her ability to trust and let people in.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games. Sadly**

**I wish I did.**

**I'm going to make Katniss 15 and Peeta 16. I hope you don't mind.:P**

**This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too rough on my story but I would love to hear your opinions on how I could write better. Thanks! Please give me some suggestions on what you want to happen in the story. I would love to hear your ideas! Please excuse my spelling and grammar!**

**. .need.**

**Chapter 5**

**Peeta's POV**

"Katniss, I... I... umm" I stutter. I can't tell her. How would she react if I tell her? I just... won't tell her, not today. Maybe tomorrow? No I can't, that will put more pressure on her before the reaping this week. After the reaping, yes after the reaping I will tell her I love her.

"Peeta? Are you okay?" Katniss asks me. Shes waving her hand in front of me. I look back up to her.

"Peeta?" Katniss asks me again. She looks very worried and that makes me love her more. Snap out of it Peeta, I tell myself. Not now.

"Sorry Katniss, I kinda zoned out right there." I reassure Katniss. She still looks worried so I hug her.

"I'm fine Katniss, really. Don't worry about me okay. I'm not the one with more than 20 slips in that reaping bowl."I tell her, but I instantly wish I didn't.  
Katniss pulls away from me and walks toward the door of the bakery.

"Katniss wait, I never meant to bring that up." I tell Katniss, but she doesn't even turn around.

"Hey Kat!" I turn around to see Rye coming down the stairs and that's when she bolts out of here. I try to run after her but I couldn't see her. She must have already ran off to school. I can't believe that I hurt her like that. I knew Katniss was a sweet girl and couldn't get mad easily, but I also knew that the Hunger Games was a bad thing to talk to her about. One of her closest friends was killed in the last games, the 73rd games, district 12 didn't last long last year. Melanie Geyers, a seam girl who was always by Katniss's side, the girl who would be Katniss's best friend if I weren't alive. Melanie didn't even last a second last year. She barely set a foot off her plate when the boy from district 1 threw a knife right into her heart. Soon after the initial blood bath her canon was sounded and her face appeared in the night sky. Katniss cried for days over the death of one of her closest friend. The reaping was happening in two days from now and me mentioning that Katniss had a chance of being reaped did not help to calm her nerves. I run to school to fins Katniss, but the bell rings telling the students to get to class. I will just have to find her after school. I walk to my homeroom and begin a slow day. each class seems to go slower than the last and I find myself bored quickly. My last class comes after what seemed like an eternity. I stare at the clock wanting it to go faster, but it looks like its going slower.

"Mr. Mellark can you please tell use why the answer is 36?" My math teacher Mrs. Tom asks me. I have no idea and usually I could solve it in my head fast but I'm too anxious to do that.

"How the hell would I know that?" I retort. My peers laugh at my comment and the bell rings.

"Mr. Mellark, please stay behind." Mrs. Tom says. I reluctantly sit back down in my seat and wait for her to say something.

"Peeta, whats wrong? You always know what the answer is, but today you didn't even seem to be listening to even a single word that I was saying today." Mrs. Tom tells me.

"It's just that I made a mistake and I brought up the reaping while talking to my friend. It's a sensitive spot for her and I can't help but think about her during class." I tell her. Mrs. Tom has always been my favorite and most trusting teacher that always listened to everything I told her.

"Well Peeta, I recommend you go fix it." Mrs Tom says. With that I stand and run out the door. I find Prim waiting for me at our usual waiting space in front of the tree. I grab her hand and we race home. As soon as I get home I throw my stuff in my room and change my clothes really quick. I run down stairs again and then my father catches me.

"Peeta, what on earth are you doing?" My father asks.

"I'm going to Katniss to apologize." I tell him. He just nods understanding because he probably heard us talking this morning. I run out of the bakery and head for her house at the edge of the seam. I reach their house in about five minutes. I'm trying to catch my breath when I knock on the door.

"Hello? Oh hello Peeta, Katniss isn't home right now. Actually she hasn't been home all day since you two left this morning." He mother tells me. I groan and say a quick thank you. I try to think of places where she could have gone. She could have gone to the woods, but then she would have gone home to change. She could be at the hob where she trades, but then she would have had to gone hunting or she wouldn't have a reason to go there. She wasn't at school today either so that's out. Then it comes to me, the one place she goes to calm down, hide, or cry. The meadow. I make a break for it and the first thing I see when I get there are all the flowers at their best. and then I see her under the tree shes sitting there with her head between her knees. How long has she been there. I walk to her as softly as I can so she wouldn't run once told me that I walk like I'm a giant. I guess that I was really quiet because she doesn't look up. I reach her and lift her head to find tear streaks running down her face and her eyes closed. I can't believe it, Kantiss cried herself to sleep. Now I feel even worse than I already did. I lift her and carry her bride style towards her house but find it a bad idea. I didn't really want to be yelled at by her mother and father if they saw her like that. I carry her to the bakery and decide to lay her down on my bed. I reach the bakery in 10 minutes and as I try to open the door I find it locked. That's when I remember that today we close early because it's a Friday. I left my keys in my school bag and now I'm locked out. I decide to go to the back door and knock until someone comes to open it. I reach the back and start knocking on it. After about 5 minutes of knocking repeatedly, my father and mother come out to the back to see what's going on. They see me with Katniss in my arms and instantly open the door.

"Peeta, what happened?" My mother asks me with her hand covering her heart. She looks very worried. My father makes a move to hold Katniss, I let him and he takes her upstairs. My mother stops me as I try to follow him.

"Peeta, what happened?" My mother asks me again.

"Mom can I please tell you later?" I try and reason wither her. She shakes her head. I give up and I tell her what happened. She looks at me and gives me a small sad smile. She lets me pass her and I run upstairs to find Katniss. I find her on my bed still sleeping. Even in her sleep she is still the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. I grab my desk chair and hold her hand as she sleeps. Her lips are slightly parted as she sleeps and her dark, long eyelashes make shadows across her closed eyelids. Her cheek bones are high and prominent. She has the face of an angel sent from heaven, my angel. I stare at her face and begin to memorize every little thing about it. Suddenly Katniss's eyes close tighter and she start trembling. Her breathing becomes fast and unsteady and then it dawns on me. She's having a nightmare.

**Hey guys I'm really sorry that this chapter is really late. I had writers block. Please leave a comment, like, follow. Thank you! Oh and by the way I was wondering if you guys have any ideas that you want me to include into my story. I would love to hear your ideas! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**

**Katniss Everdeen is 16 years old and has not lost her father; she is a very caring, nice, compassionate girl who loves her family very much. Peeta and Katniss see each other very often because her and her dad trade their squirrels for bread. Prim is Peeta's little sister, but Katniss loves her like her own. When Prim is reaped what happens. This story is on how the Hunger Games would have been if she hadn't lost her father and her ability to trust and let people in.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games. Sadly**

**I wish I did.**

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too rough on my story but I would love to hear your opinions on how I could write better. Thanks! Please give me some suggestions on what you want to happen in the story. I would love to hear your ideas! Please excuse my spelling and grammar!**

**This is really over due and I'm sorry it's so late.**

**Katniss's POV**

**Chapter 6**

"Katniss, I... I... umm" Peeta stutters. I wonder what he's going to tell me. He seems really nervous.

"Peeta? Are you okay?" I ask him waving my hands in front of his face and he looks back up at me.

"Peeta?" I ask him again. He looks zoned out even though he is looking at me.

"Sorry Katniss, I kinda zoned out right there." Peeta tries to reassure me. I'm still worried about him because he never zones out in anything no matter how boring it may be.

"I'm fine Katniss, really. Don't worry about me okay. I'm not the one with more than 20 slips in that reaping bowl." He says and as soon as he says it , I pull away from him, I shut down and relive what had happened last year. Last year one of my closest friends Melanie Geyers had been reaped she was a seam girl just like me. She was my age but had no experience in anything unlike me where I can identify plants and hunt with a bow and arrow. When I had gone into the room to meet with her before she had to go to the capitol, she was crying and I just held her. She knew that she wouldn't be coming back and I knew it too. Last year Melanie was the youngest tribute being 14, every one else was over 15. The career tributes being 18. District 12 didn't last that long last year and Melanie was the first to be killed. She barely even moved off her plate when the boy from district 1 threw a knife straight at her heart.

"Katniss wait, I never meant to bring that up." Peeta tries to tell me, but now I'm freaking out and need to get away from people before another bad thing occurs. Everything around me is turning into a nightmare. I hear loud footsteps coming closer to where I stand.

"Hey Kat!" I hear Rye say and I bolt out of the bakery, but right when I run out of the bakery everything around me looks more scary and haunting than it normally does. I look left to right frantically, but I have no idea where to go. I'm feeling more and more trapped in the space where I stand. I feel my feet start moving and start running as fast as I can. I keep running until I fall onto my knees, I find myself at the meadow where my father always took me to look at the stars. I walk to the tree where I used to climb as a child and sit down. As soon as I do, I feel myself fall apart. I rest my head in between my knees and break down. I cry until my head starts feeling light and everything turns black.

I begin to have flashbacks and nightmares of everything I would hate to lose. Melanie dying over and over again with the knife to the heart. My father dying in the mines. My mother falling into depression. The Mellarks dying of and explosion. Peeta dying of a deep cut in his thigh. The district burning in flames. I see everyone I love more than anything dying in millions of different ways, but then something warm engulfs me and the nightmares are gone. I see everyone smiling at me they all seem to be happy and content. I wonder what would happen if I were to be reaped? Would they miss me? or would they move on as if nothing had happened? They wouldn't need me, my parents have each other. The Mellarks are a full family and they have other friends, they wouldn't need me. No one in the district is really close to me other than them so no one else would miss me. Would they?

Suddenly the warm feeling that had engulfed me was replaced with another different warm feeling. Was I being carried? Why can't I wake up? The warm feeling leaves again and I feel alone. My nightmares start coming again and everything is being repeated. Peeta, Prim, Rye, Reuben, mom, dad, Mrs. Mellark, and Mr. Mellark, they are dying in every way possible. I try to grip onto anything that would keep me in reality but nothing is there. They are dying and there is nothing I can do to save them. I feel myself unravel and I try to run to them but I'm stuck to where I am standing. I fall to the ground and the scene changes, I'm stuck in a cell. I look up to see everyone I love looking back at me but they look as if they want to kill me. I try to get up but I am stuck to the ground again. They start moving away and the cell bars start coming closer towards me. I begin to feel claustrophobic, my breathing starts to get heavy and fast.

I feel someone shaking me and I try to wake up.

"Katniss, Katniss" I hear my name and instantly I snap my eyes open sitting up. I look around the room and see Peeta. I fly myself at him and hug him.

"Peeta." I breathe out. He hugs me back and I feel complete.

**Sorry this is so late. I've been so busy. Thank you so much for staying with me. I love you guys so much! Please give me ideas if you have any.**

**Smile. thats. all. you. need  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**

**Katniss Everdeen is 16 years old and has not lost her father; she is a very caring, nice, compassionate girl who loves her family very much. Peeta and Katniss see each other very often because her and her dad trade their squirrels for bread. Prim is Peeta's little sister, but Katniss loves her like her own. When Prim is reaped what happens. This story is on how the Hunger Games would have been if she hadn't lost her father and her ability to trust and let people in.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games. Sadly**

**I wish I did.**

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too rough on my story but I would love to hear your opinions on how I could write better. Thanks! Please give me some suggestions on what you want to happen in the story. I would love to hear your ideas! Please excuse my spelling and grammar!**

**Peeta's POV  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

I shake her shoulder a little trying to get her to wake up. "Katniss, Katniss." I say to her to try and coax her out of her nightmare faster. She jolts up shaking like a leaf, her eyes darting all around her room. Her eyes finally land on me and she comes flying at me and hugs me.

"Peeta." Katniss breathes out. I feel her warm tears trailing down her face. I whisper soothing words into her ear and her shudders that had at first gone through her entire body lessened. She whimpers every now and then. I begin to loosen my hold on her and she lets go as well. She looks down as she fiddles with her fingers in her lap. Katniss then looks up at me through her eye lashes and it is the most cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. I caress her cheek and she smiles, then turns her face and kisses the palm of my hand.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry." I tell her. She smiles at me again and kisses my cheek. I feel my blood rise to my cheeks quickly. Katniss giggles a little then hides her face. Someone knocks on my door and I move to open it. Katniss follows close behind me and I open the door to find my father looking at me.

"Peeta, Katniss dinners ready if you would like to eat with us. By the way Katniss you can stay here overnight if you would like to." My father tells us. Inside my head I am screaming at the world, I love you universe! Katniss grabs my arm from behind me and nods her head. My father just smiles at us and mutters under his breath probably thinking that I wouldn't hear him, he had muttered adorable. I don't really care though, I'm thinking the same thing about Katniss. I turn back around to look at Katniss again.

"I'm going to warn you like I always do but my brothers will probably be talking to you the entire time." I sigh. She nods and I move to hug her again. Her face lands right in the middle of my chest and for a minute I feel as if I'm in heaven. Our moment is once again, ruined.

"You know, if you want a mushy moment then I think that you should probably close and lock your door. Come one Peety, haven't Reuben and I taught you anything?" Rye tells me. I feel the blood rush back into my face once again and I look to see Katniss giggling at what Rye had just said. I glare at Rye and he backs off with his hands up in surrender. As soon as he leaves I quickly pick up Katniss and hold her bride style. We go down the stairs and into the kitchen where my parents are cooking us dinner. They see us come in and my mother smiles at me. I put Katniss down next to the counter and look down at her.

"Peeta, can you set up the table for us?" My mother asks me. I nod and hesitantly let go of Katniss and head to set up the table. Once the table is set I rush back to the kitchen to have Katniss back into my arms. My veins are filled with excitement and I push the door to the kitchen only to find the door stopped by something on the other side of it.

"Oww!" Someone shrieks behind the door and I immediately try to open it again, "Ughhh! Oww!" This person cries again.

"Can you please move so I can open the door?" I quickly ask not wanting to hit this person for the third time. I open the door slowly this time and find Katniss towards the side sitting on the kitchen island. Shes holding her face with both hands as my mother gives her a wet rag.

I rush to her, "Katniss, I'm so sorry" I tell her. "It's okay Peeta." She tries to tell me but I don't believe it.

"Move your hand so I can see your face." I try to tell her. She moves her hand and I wince. Katniss moves her hand back to her face covering the injury from me.

"Sorry, sorry let me see now." I say. She slowly moves her hands from her face and this time I try to keep myself from wincing. I lightly press her bruised cheek and Katniss slaps my hand away from her face.

"You would never make a good doctor just so you know." Katniss jokes. I grab the rag that she was using and run it under some cold water. Katniss takes it from me and lightly puts it on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hit you with the door." I apologize to her.

"Why did you even open the door so hard anyway?" She asks me.

"I was kind of excited to see you again and I never knew I had super strength that could hurt pretty girls faces." I joke. Katniss giggles and hugs my midsection. I kiss the top of her head as her hug loosens around me.

"Come on Kat, lets go have some dinner." I say. We walk out and go towards the dinning area where everyone is sitting already dishing up their plates. I pull out Katniss's chair and push the chair in. I take the seat next to her and prepare myself for whats to come.

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry that this is so late! I had been really busy finishing up projects for school and such. Please tell me if you have any suggestions for what happens next because honestly I really don't know where this story is going.**

**Please comment, favorite, alert, and all that good stuff:) thank you so much for staying with me, I love you guys! Comment please! It really makes me happy and inspires me to write more often.**


End file.
